Just a normal Day Part 7
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a normal Day Part 7 72 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago The part where everyone is either drunk, getting drunk, or fighting in an arena. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Hyde without a Jekyll: "Okay!" The girl nodded, "I'll make sure you have a seat!" With that she began making her way towards the arena.) MillieGriffin: "Thank you, I'll be there." She said cheerfully. The moment Alice was gone Millie's smile disappeared. She quickly set the cake piece back on their table, she had more pressing things to worry about then bringing her uncle his treat (not that he deserved it). She had to hid the bag before anybody found out what was in it. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Tairais: Sariel paused, visibly taking a moment to process Millie's words. After a moment, they flattened their feathers, rubbing the back of their neck in a very human expression of sheepishness. "No, no. You're quite all right. I get a little titchy sometimes. My bondmate- Empyrean, that is- was grievously injured in their final Grand Melee as a warrior. We had a group of visiting fighters from Kaljeer-7- and you know how they are, all brutality and raw power, no sense of refinement or restrain- and..." Their wings twitched with restrained agitation before they sighed and shook their head. "Needless to say, had Charricthran not noticed what was going on and stepped in, Empyrean would be... gone. Hence the.. titchy...ness. Anyways." They ruffled their feathers and offered a quick smile. "Is there anything else you need?".) MillieGriffin: As Millie listened to Sariel's little story she felt a little more empathy towards them, losing or almost losing loved ones was something she knew far too well. "I defendant understand how that can feel..." she commented under her breath. She gave a small smile in return for theirs. "I think that's all, thank you very much." She then resumed emptying her coat into the bag. All sorts of random items were pulled out of her coat, chemical bombs, first aid packs, tools, a mini-typewriter, rubix cube, old Halloween candy, books, dart gun, road flares, hunting knife, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, until the bag almost couldn't be shut. The only things she didn't want to put in the bag just yet was a big thermos of ginseng tea which she was going to drink, an electric torch which she thought was too insignificant to count, plus she had to make room for her boots, and some teeth guards to keep the other fighters from scraping against her sharp fangs and getting infected. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Sariel watched all this with a hint of amusement, their wings twitching with suppressed laughter. "Between you and your friend, I feel like the pair of you could keep an army supplied for months... Speaking of, where did she go?" They cast a quick glance around the undercroft, not really in any particular hurry. "It'd be best if she put her bucket away before things really start to get underway." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago I'm here, I'm here! *Mz. Hyde was stuffing the contents of the bucket into a locker.* Just...a...little....more! *She is finally able to close the locker door.* There! *...And then the locker bursts open.* Damn it! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Sariel's wings twitched with another burst of suppressed laughter. "Would you rather I take the bucket and all its contents to the security room? I assure you, it's just as safe as the lockers... and more likely to fit everything, apparently." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago Yeah...that would be nice...if it's no trouble of course! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Not at all! I offered, did I not?" They took the bucket from Mz. Hyde's hands and nudged the locker shut again with a wing. They waited for the locker to chime softly before they folded the appendage back against their back. "I believe the Melee will be starting in about fifteen minutes' time- as... one of us said, you're more than welcome to use one of the weapons on the rack so long as you return it when the event's done. I hope the two of you have as enjoyable an experience as possible- now if you'll excuse me, I must go catch up with Empyrean." They offered a hasty sort of wave with their other wing coupled with an equally hasty, wry grin before darting off in the direction of their mate. The organized chaos of the Arena's undercroft swam around the two Lodgers like a tide of motion and sound, calling, beckoning. The racing of a thousand anticipatory heartbeats was all but palpable in the air. The Grand Melee was soon to commence. Anything could happen! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago Before Millie put her bag in the locker she had an idea. She quietly counted all the different species in the room, then reached into the bag and pulled out her 'DNA sample kit', which was some plastic test tubes with rubber corks on top, a pair of tweezers, and some q tips, all in a ziplock bag. She stuffed the kit in her pocket with the thought that the melee may be as an opportune time as any to collect some DNA specimens for her research, and if there is enough time on the planet and she doesn't feel like a well used punching bag afterwards she'll take those guided tours. Millie finally stuffed the bag in the locker and closed the door with an ungloved hand on the scanner and waited for the soft chime of the door before letting go and putting her glove back on. Now that the bag and it's contents was in a safe hiding spot she now had however long before the melee to relax a little. She sat on a bench, unscrewed the cap from her thermos and poured herself a cup of ginseng tea, and added two sugars from her pocket. As she sipped her tea she looked around at all the aliens in the room, she wondered whether she should pick out a weapon or not and which weapon would be best. The whole time she still couldn't shake that always shifting presence in the room. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited ((@Catt Hatter:disqus , Jekyll1886 , @Helen Jekyll:disqus , @Hyde without a Jekyll:disqus )) (Helen Jekyll: "Ngh..." Hela pressed the heel of her hand into her forehead and opened her eyes again, sighing. "It better not be more alcohol," She grumbled but stood as an answer 'yes', her shoulders slumped, and shoved the bundle of Helen's clothes against Lewis's chest.) MillieGriffin: Griffin paid little attention to the two as he ringed his soaked, ruined shirt over the slime trail that led away from the restrooms. He looked at the spots that were still yellow and sticky with a scowl. Well I guess I'm going shirtless for a while... He thought as he wadded up the dirty clothing and stuffed it under his arm. 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Only if you count a dash of bitters," Lewis replied to Hela. He leaned against the wall and tucked his walking stick under his arm, then took the clothing she gave him and tied it around his head in the fashion of a turban. "Shoes, please," he requested, hand extended toward her. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "This was my first movie." Alice told Catt, "Millie brought some fancy technology from her dimension! It's like pictures but they move and there's music! And we watched this man play with a puppy!" She was clearly excited about having seen the show. Between the arena and the movie it was a wonder Alice hadn't burst from joy yet. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Aw, that sounds adorable! I didn't know Millie had video tech?" Catt wondered what movies Millie might have in her collection. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "You really are drunk," commented Hela, though she did hand over the shoes, careful not to let their hands brush, "How did you even fold it like that...?" 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin's attention finally wandered over to Weir and the girl, as soon as he saw Weir's headgear he laughed. "And you were*hiccup*laughing at how I looked? *hiccup* Oh guru of whisky and haggis!" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I just tied it as I'd tie a turban," Lewis answered Hela. He tucked her shoes upright into the front of it, as if they were meant to be decorative. "I did live for years in India. You pick up a few things," he shrugged. Weir chuckled at Millie's uncle. "Ay, because you looked like somethin' out of a medical textbook!" He paused. "Wait, that bothered you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lewis," Hela cut in before Griffin could answer, her eyes bright with intrigue, "You lived in India? Since when?" A slight pause as she frowned. "And do you know how ridiculous you look?" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin was in the middle of saying "No" when he was cut off by Hela, he looked at her with bemusement. Wow... rude girl... wonder who she is...? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "I spent some few years there after the war. 'Went native', as they say--well, as much as a Scotsman can, anyway. Had an interesting go of things. Still love a good cuppa chai, 'specially Assam. "As for the makeshift turban...I well know how silly it looks. An' I give not a single flyin' f*ck." He chuckled, pointing to his headwear. "It's this or you carry the clothes about. "I have no shame." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I..." Hela stared at him, unsure of where to even begin to respond to that. Between his glowing teeth and the new hat, Lewis made it very difficult to concentrate. "You... there was a war?" She managed to ask. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Let me guess," Griffin butted in, "the Afghan war, right?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "The Great War," rebutted Lewis, his tone serious, "on the shiftin' border between Germany and France." He left it at that. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago It seemed every question answered only brought more to mind and confused her further. Nevertheless, Hela continued. "Why go to India of all places afterwards? And what is 'cuppa chai' and Assam?" "And," Her gaze flickered to the makeshift turban for a moment, "How can I get you shame? 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin looked at Weir with surprize and confusion, "Uh... Timetraveler?" was his next guess. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "I went to India to get the bloody hell out of Europe," he answered Hela. "I'd had enough of the place. "'Cuppa chai' is just 'cup of tea prepared the way the Indians do it', with spices and sugar and milk. 'Chai' just means 'tea'. Assam's a type of tea grown in the Assam area of east India. Though I do like a nice cuppa Darjeeling--tea grown in Darjeeling--on occasion. "As for the lack of shame...I'm afraid there's nothin' for it," he chortled, breaking into a grin. Weir replied to Griffin next. "Dimensional traveler, if you want to split hairs," he shrugged. "Mine was just some decades ahead of this one, is all. You?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I've traveled in time," muttered Hela pointedly and she crossed her arms over her chest. For some reason, seeing Weir keep turning his attention to Griffin was starting to irk her. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Griffin took a step back when Weir said 'Dimensional traveler' looking a little more sober than he did a minute ago, but tried not to look like it bothered him. He only glanced at the girl when she threw her comment in. "Twenty-nineteen..." he said pointing at his chest with his thumb, then pointed two fingers at the both of them, "And you two...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Again, just...dimensional," Weir reiterated, "though I do know a second World War broke out. "Hela's the time-traveler." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Twenty-thirteen," answered Hela curtly with a slight shrug of her shoulder and she shifted her weight to the leg closest to Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ah..." Was all the acknowledgement Griffin gave her before switching his attention back to Weir, "What brought you to this reality?" He asked bluntly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Without a word, Weir shifted his weight a little more onto his right leg and his cane. Toward Hela, as it happened. "I believe it was called a 'transdimensional jaunt apparatus'," he recalled. "If you ever use one, be warned: It tickles a wee bit." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Almost as if it was hesitant to interrupt, the announcement chime sounded softly out of a pair of speakers hidden in the ceiling. "Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are neither; The Grand Melee will be held in the Arena in fifteen minutes' time." Thankfully, the volume of the announcement was much quieter in the bathrooms than it was the Arena itself. The chime sounded again and signaled the end of the announcement, relative silence falling upon the bathroom's occupants once again. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Hela glanced up in annoyance, waiting until the announcement was through before speaking again. "He came here because of me," She answered matter-of-factly, a slight smirk gracing her features. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Uh-huh" Griffin answered apathetically before once again ignoring her. "Did you make it, or did someone send you here?" he asked quickly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis smiled briefly at Hela before Griffin arrested his attention again. "Let's walk to the bar while we talk," Weir suggested, motioning for the two to follow him. "I can't take credit for it, no. Just got sent. A scientist I know in a different dimension has a close friend who'd like to come to the one we inhabit, with the Society and Doctors Jekyll and Lanyon and all. "But the fellow I mentioned, the one with the 'jaunt apparatus', doesn't want him to until the place is safe. So they asked if I'd look into it. "My field of study is metaphysics, with a specialty in how it pertains to the Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon. There are plenty to study here, so of course I said yes." They arrived at the bar, and Lewis placed two orders for an odd but effective drink which would rehydrate Hela and him and help them avoid a hangover. "Want one, Griffin?" he asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela shot Griffin a cold look, positioning herself between him and Lewis once they reached the bar. "I vote he has some more of those stronger drinks, so he'll fall and bust his head open," suggested Hela with a growl, staring straight ahead and drumming her fingers on the bar counter. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago What the hell is her problem? Griffin thought as he gave Hela a glare before the idea finally struck, Ooohhhh, she doesn't like not being the center of attention. Aheheheh He looked past her to Weir, "So long as it doesn't make any part of me glow I don't see why not." He said with a half smile, "So who's the scientist that sent you? Would I know an alternate version of them? Aheheh" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Weir's brows shot up at Hela's suggestion. Perhaps the hangover's already started... He put in a third order for the drink in question, then answered Griffin's query. "Ay, presuming you've met Dr. Henry Jekyll." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela's cheek gave the slightest twitch just beneath her eye, but otherwise, she didn't acknowledge Griffin's look. "I doubt he has, considering that even the all-welcoming Dr. Jekyll would've had him thrown from the Society," She chimed in, "He's probably leaching off of some other lodger to stay there." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The left corner of Griffin's mouth only slightly twitched but he didn't even look at Hela this time. "Oh . . . Yes I knew a Henry Jekyll, as well as his not-so better half Hyde. Though the Henry I knew was a spineless blubbering nenny that would often be found cowering by the side lines, always either apologizing for Hyde's actions or whining about how much Hyde was starting to take control of him. Honestly I'm surprised there is a Henry Jekyll with enough gumption to try to run something like the Society, must be younger in this world, probably not as beaten down by Hyde yet, but it's probably just a matter of time." he said plainly to Weir. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I think Griffin and Millie are bunking together," Lewis replied to Hela. Griffin spoke. "Intriguing," commented Weir. "That's not entirely unusual, for a Jekyll, though it's not a fait accompli they end up that way. "Do you know how he accomplished his transformation? What was his Hyde like? Are they still alive? If not, how did they die?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lewis," muttered Hela, nudging his leg with her foot, "I need to talk to you for a minute." She glared briefly at Griffin. "In private." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Though Griffin still ignored Hela he answered Lewis's questions quickly. "Of course he's not alive last time I saw him was the turn of the century to the nineteen-hundreds, Hyde was annoying, and often liked bothering me just to stir up trouble when he wasn't murdering people, Jekyll had vials of his formula with him though I rarely saw him use them sinces Hyde would just stat popping out of nowhere and go back without any drugs being taken, I didn't witness his death (sadly) but I heard he died in the Martian war like a lot of people. Did you have a War of the Worlds?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago The bartender put their drinks in front of them. "Not unless that's anything like a World War," Weir replied to Griffin. "If you'll excuse us a moment..." he said, and took his drink as he went away with Hela, letting her choose where to go. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela led the way back to where the cake had been served before, turning suddenly to face Lewis with a snarl. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, treating Griffin like that?" She demanded, her cheeks flushed with drink and rage. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin watch them leave, and head back to the dining hall. "Uh-oh, Aheheheh, the little girl's sick of not getting her attention, Aheh." He picked up the strange drink and chugged it down to the bottom. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Treating Griffin like what?" asked Lewis with a look of confusion. He set his drink on the table. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You're being friendly! He's acting like a selfish prick and all you can do is laugh along with him!" Her chest ached as she yelled, though Hela wrote it off as too much excitement. "Drinks or no drinks, I thought you'd at least have enough sense to take care of yourself!" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin could hear the angry girl yelling in the dining hall from the bar. He chuckled before ordering another less strong alcoholic beverage and some water for himself. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Hela," said Lewis in a low voice as he bent his head down a bit. "Come here." Once she'd done so (albeit begrudgingly), he did one last sweeping soul-scan for Griffin's presence. He made sure to keep alert in case Millie's uncle approached. "I am taking care of myself," he whispered, not even half as sloshed as he'd appeared mere moments before. "And you. "Griffin's opening up. If he thinks me a drunken fool, all the better. He's practically giving away secrets. "I may not particularly care for him, but I'm not his enemy, and I don't fancy him being mine. I don't care to get into it with him as I did with Hawley. He'd be more difficult to kill, and I'll not give him reason to sell us out to Moriarty. We have need of his technology as an early detection system. Because Hawley escaped, Moriarty's vowed to destroy the Society. That includes you and me. "Now, Helen's already let slip we're related. I was hoping Griffin might overlook or forget that little tidbit, but you've recently redirected his attention to it by saying I came here for you. Which, granted, I did. But now it's likely the whole Society will soon know so. Or Griffin may try to blackmail me. "Please do be cagey with your information. Anything you give away has the potential to be used against us. What if Moriarty managed to hold one of us hostage? What if Hawley decided to try to kill you to get to me? He's altogether too fond of his firearm. I don't trust either Griffin as far as I can throw a submarine." He sighed, looking suddenly weary. "I just...don't want anything to happen to you, Hela. Two Griffins in one dimension? We're playing with acid. We want to ensure Moriarty's the one who gets burned. "And, should push come to shove..." he said, glancing at his cane, then back to her, "we'll need the element of surprise." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela's anger drained away as she listened to Lewis, a heavy weight replacing the ache where her heart was. "Oh..." was all she could manage in response at first. "I had no idea... I..." She fell silent for a minute, before raising her voice to a enraged shriek. "If you ever insult my height again, I swear to the Heavens, I will tear you apart with my bare hands!" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis simply nodded his understanding. Then he, too, played along. "Well it's no' my fault yer so bloody touchy about it," he chortled, regulating the flow of breath behind his accented cadence such that it let the peaks of the sentence carry all the way to the bar but the troughs fall away to a distant, indistinct murmur. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin was at the moment standing just outside the entrance of the dining hall to get a better listen to the argument between the two. He'd already guzzled down the alcoholic drink and was now drinking his water. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Oh-ho, so just like it's not your fault that the doctor drank enough to fill a bathtub and left me to deal with our drunken mess of a body!" returned Hela heatedly, reaching to take the drink Lewis had set on the table. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Ah. That," said Lewis. He reflected a moment. "That's a fair point," he conceded. "We can't help what's gone already, but perhaps you and Helen should make a mutual compact not to do so in future? Leavin' the body in a state, that is." He noticed her reaching for the glass. "You're welcome to that drink, by the by. I've not touched it yet, an' you look like you could use it." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago As Griffin kept listening the argument got more confusing for him. He tried backtracking in his mind how it got to that subject despite the alcohol handicap on this brain. First the girl was mad because Weir was being nice to me . . . then quiet . . . then she suddenly starts yelling about her shortness...? And now she's about a doctor drinking, and that got her drunk, what the hell??? He peeked around the door without being noticed as best he could, something about this was starting to seem suspicious to him. This better not be like 'Kemp' again... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Her lips curled into a smirk as she took the drink. "Why thank you, Dr. Weir," said Hela with mock pleasantness, a twinkle in her eyes, "But I think it would be best if we shared." And with that, she did her very best to splash Lewis with whatever was contained within the glass. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis attempted to dodge out of the way, but the airborne liquid did hit his shoulder. He gave a genuine sound of disgruntled irritation. "How now, Hela! That's a move too far! Drunkenness only excuses so much." He removed his turban and tossed it at her in a wad. "Carry your own soddin' clothes." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago As Griffin watched on the argument was starting to hit a little too close to home to how the fights with Millie and him went. Is this fake or real? . . . If it is a fake fight it looks like it's turning into a real one fast... Griffin paused his thought then snickered. Aheheheheh, I wonder if the girl can throw Weir across the room... 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Chuckling, Hela flinched away, but simply let the wad fall at her feet. "But sir," She smiled sweetly, draining the last few drops that remained in the glass, "They're not mine. And now you've gone and ruined your hat..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I'll ruin more than that, if you--" He stopped himself. "You know the arrangement about the clothes," he said. "Bring 'em with you, and let's go. The melee's set to start." Under his breath, he added: "And I need more to drink." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin quickly ducked back behind the entrance when he saw that the fight was over, he franticly started debating on what to do. If I hide they might know I'm onto their pretend fight, if I stay they might also know I'm suspicious, what do I do? Do I run...? I need a... need a... a... a... a something... something quick! And almost as if on cue he saw a very familiar alien species squiggle it's way into the bar. Griffin watched it momentarily shocked to see it there. oh my god... He then rushed into the dining hall to the other two shouting, "OH MY GOD! WEIR! WEIR! WEIR!" there was an excited and mischievous grin of his sloshed face as he tried to get Lewis's attention. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "And... if I don't?" Hela placed one bare foot atop the jacket, smirking once more. Wincing at the sudden noise, she scowled at Griffin as he approached, yelling like a mad man. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "You shall--" Weir stopped as he caught sight of Griffin. "What?" asked Lewis. "What is it?" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited As soon as he got close enough Griffin grabbed a hold of Weir's arm unintentionally hard and started dragging Weir away from the angry girl towards the exit of the dining area with the exuberance and giddiness of an excited child as he chanted, "Come on, come on, come on!" the whole way. When the reached the threshold of the bar entrance Griffin placed his arm around Weir's shoulders and roughly dragged him in close. "LOOK!" He loudly whispered as Griffin pointed at the alien at the bar,oblivious to them. The creator was round, about the size of a bear, with dozens of snake like tentacles, large disk like eyes, and a V shaped mouth, as it moved it's grotesque body would pulsate and writhe . "It's a Martian...!" Griffin hissed then turned his head to face Weir, "Let's go harass it!" He gleefully proposed with a devious look in his eyes. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Irritation turned to amusement as Weir was dragged away and Hela set the glass back on the table, taking the opportunity to ask one of the Nasir nearby where she could buy souvenirs. With one last glance at the two men and a chuckle to herself, she left the dinning area without Helen's clothes and made her merry way to the shops. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Eeyugh," said Lewis in disgust as he gazed at the thing. "It looks like a cross between a hybrid squid-jellyfish and a bloody sentient blancmange," he whispered back. Ah, sh*t, he realized. Hela. "Fun as that sounds, I don't want to start a war of the worlds--and I need to go check on my patient," he explained. "You're welcome to join me if you like." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "But it might not be there when we come back." Griffin whined then looked between Weir and the Martian, "Don't... don't you at least want a better... uh... assessment... of what might be invading our planet in the not-so-distant future? So when they do get to the planet we can stop them faster?" He coaxed trying to make it sound like it was for the greater good. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Hela stepped into the shopping center, staring in awe at the different shops as she walked to what seemed to be some sort of information booth. "Hello, uh... This is my first time here," She said, tearing her gaze away from the weapons to her left. 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Of course I do," admitted Weir. "But, I'm goin' to level with ya: My patient is dangerous, to herself as well as others. I need to look after her, before somethin' ill befalls anyone. So either I can do reconnaissance on this Martian, or you can, but one of us needs to go fetch her." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin looked between Weir, the Martian, and the direction he thought the girl went then frowned, "Ugh, Fine... go get the girl, since you obviously know her better... I'll make sure it doesn't leave..." he bitterly relented. (Tairais) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago It was worth mentioning that the Nasir tended to be tall, gracefully and subtly imposing beings. The Nasir at the front desk was none of these things, standing just under five feet tall, with feathers that were patterned somewhat like an Earthen blue-jay... If the blue-jay was inclined to being a pink-jay. And wearing bright, beaded fabrics colored to represent tongues of flame as they wrapped and draped around the Nasir's diminutive form. Really, the antithesis of the very idea of a Nasir, yet oddly charming despite that. They grinned, bright green eyes positively glittering with the prospect of conversation. "Hello, hello!" They chirped cheerfully, "I'm Hylmosu, pleasure to meet you! Oh! That rhymed!" They giggled and briefly covered their mouth with a dainty hand. "Pardon me, that was somewhat uncouth. How may I help you, precisely? I can offer you an inventory of the vendors and their wares, if you would like?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A very, very accurate description. XD 4 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy